


Day Out

by genderneutralnoun



Series: Assorted Lucirobin Stuff [12]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, First chapter is SFW, Fluff, Ice Cream, Tickle Wrestling, Tickling, disgusting ice cream flavors, lucina regrets her life decisions, lucina's generally terrible sense for these things, lucina's terrible fashion sense, modern-day AU, smut in chapter 2, summertime, two gays go to a festival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/pseuds/genderneutralnoun
Summary: It's summer, and these two dorks decide to slack off for a day and hang out at a nearby festival. Cheesy romantic fluff with cheesy romantic smut coming later. As stated in the tags, the first chapter is SFW, butonlythe first chapter.A semi-request (he gave me the idea? so I guess?) for neonray.





	Day Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neonray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonray/gifts).



It was all quite unplanned.

The pair had decided to go out to the festival together as a way of escaping Frederick’s Fanatical Fitness Hour- neither of them usually minded it much, but today, it just seemed like a waste to spend the time brewing sweat in the fields. 

Lucina wore one of her favorite summer dresses: a top made with soft, flowy material, and had a waistband (and actual pockets) before going to a skirt that stopped just short of her knees. (It was supposed to be longer on the legs, but Lucina was so tall, and she didn't mind that much, anyway.) On the shoulders was a layered, somewhat frilly design like the petals of a flower; the sections of fabric wrapping all around her chest and back (a skirt for her neck was the only way she could think of to describe it) while, somehow, finding the audacity to reveal enough of her shoulders that she gave up and let her bra straps show. It also clashed horribly, both with itself and her hair, but it wasn't the most outrageous ensemble at the fair and only got them the occasional second glance.

Robin wore her short skirt from her Grandmaster clothes and what looked like a differently-colored version of the tank top she always wore underneath her cloak. The outfit was simple in idea, but in execution, Lucina wasn’t entirely sure how to feel. It showed a generous amount of certain areas, which the princess never minded looking at, but it also made her extra possessive as she glared at anyone who so much as glanced at Robin.

“Where are we going, anyway?” Lucina asked, realizing that they hadn't stopped at any of the side stalls for a while.

“There's apparently a really good ice cream place a bit further,” Robin said, gesturing. “It's so hot out; I thought we’d grab a bite and find somewhere to relax.”

“Oh. That's a good plan.”

They walked in more-or-less silence after that, just enjoying each other’s company. Robin slid her hand into Lucina’s, making the latter smile. 

When the couple arrived at the storefront, they did so to find the ordering window blessedly empty. Lucina had a double-flavor (strawberry and pistachio) cone while Robin opted for the simpler choice of mint chocolate chip. 

“I regret my life decisions,” Lucina announced after a moment of the two eating at a table in silence. “Why didn't you tell me it was gonna be horrible?”

“Because these are things you have to learn for yourself, dear,” Robin teased, then her voice turned a touch more serious. “And because some people do like it like that. A very few, but ice cream preferences are hardly on the same level as, say, morals when it comes to what I'll be judging you about.”

Lucina nearly choked on her frozen disaster. “You are the worst,” she said, somehow coughing and laughing at the same time. 

“I know,” the tactician said with a shrug. “It comes as part of the package, along with my charming sass and rapier wit.”

“Alright, that's it,” Lucina declared. “You asked for it. Tickle wrestling!” 

Ice cream forgotten, the princess affectionately tackled her girlfriend with her fingers wiggling. Robin squealed happily, only pretending to defend herself. Lucina tucked her legs up and around the shorter girl so they were both balanced on the same chair. 

“Okay, okay,” Robin said, pushing Lucina away for real. Her cheeks were tinted pink. “That’s enough for now. I assume you’re not going to finish off that Frankenstein's ice cream?”

The bluette stopped as Robin asked. “No, I won’t.” She threaded her hand into the smaller girl’s, flashing a brief grin. “You done with yours?”

“Why, yes, actually,” the blonde said, smiling and displaying her slightly crooked teeth. “You thinking of something else we could do?”

“Well, if you’re not  _ terribly  _ busy…”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this first chapter was so short. I honestly split it up into two chapters because I just really wanted to show y'all the stuff I've already written, because I'm trash who enjoys their own humor far more than should be acceptable.


End file.
